


Hora de visitas

by IsMcDowell



Series: The Following AU [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsMcDowell/pseuds/IsMcDowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan despierta y Tyson tiene una visita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hora de visitas

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña introducción para una historia que vengo planeando.

Ryan llevaba casi dos semanas en el hospital, su cabeza le dolía más que la herida causada por la puñalada de Molly.

 

Sus ojos se entrecerraban a causa de las drogas para el dolor. A un lado podía escuchar a Tyson roncar en su cama de hospital. 

 

Los chicos del FBI habían sido especialmente amables al colocarlos en la misma habitación, aunque Ryan sospechaba que todo había sido idea de Mike.  

 

Poco a poco estaba regresando a su estado de aletargamiento cuando unos pasos acercándose los alertaron.

 

Una mujer desconocida entro la habitación, era obvio que no era una enfermera por su vestimenta informal y por un momento Ryan temió que se trata de una de las seguidoras de Joe.

 

La extraña mujer era muy joven, quizá tan joven como Weston. Ella paso la cama de Ryan sin molestarse en dirigirle una mirada y se acerco a la cama de Tyson.

 

“Hey, levántese” Tyson se movió despertando lentamente.

 

“Volviste” escucho Ryan decir a su amigo.

 

“Como prometí, y traje pastelillos” la joven alzo una bolsa transparente mostrando los pastelillos a Tyson, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos.

 

“Eres un ángel”

 

“No es nada, en verdad. Es muy divertido visitarlo, aunque veo que ya tiene compañía.

 

“¿Ryan? Ese gruñón se la pasa sedado todo el día”

 

Ella rio “Tengo un poco de compasión, lo han apuñado y dos veces”

 

“Hablando de apuñalados, ¿Cómo está tu amigo? ¿Weston?”

 

Ryan se puso alerta ante el hombre, ¿esa mujer era amiga de Mike? ¿Cómo había conocido a Tyson?

 

“Muy bien, es un terco y no me deja cuidarle pero también es muy persistente. Tiene 9 nueve vidas como lo gatos”

 

“Y las va a necesitar trabajando para el FBI”

 

“Ya lo creo, el pobre no tiene instinto de supervivencia”

 

Tyson no respondió. Ryan dedujo que se encontraba comiendo uno de los pastelillos que trajo la chica.

 

“Bueno, yo mejor me voy. Le dejo los pastelillos para que los comparte con el señor Hardy”

 

“Muchas gracias, linda” La chica se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y salió de la habitación.

 

“Sé que estas despierto Hardy” Ryan esbozo un sonrisa. 


End file.
